Who Ya Gonna Call?
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: Spoilers for TeamFourStar's abridged series. When Vegeta finds himself haunted, he turns to the Ghostbusters for help. I am not connected to TeamFourStar in any way.


Author's Note: This story is what happens when I am suppose to be working on other stories but instead watch both Ghostbusters films on Youtube, followed by the Dragonball Z Abridged Series.

I do not own Dragonball Z or Ghostbusters, and the characterizations were created by TeamFourStar, who, if they are reading this, I hope don't hunt me down and beat me. If they ever need someone to do a Megatron, Joker or Don Knots impression, I will do them as payment for what is about to happen.

^&^&^&^

Vegeta looked up at the old firehouse in disgust. 'I have sunk to a new low. I, the Prince of All Saiyans, forced to rely upon pathetic, worthless humans to free me from my misery. Why should I even bother?'

"Hey Vegea!" The ghostly wail of Nappa called out. Vegeta glanced to his right, where the ghost of his former traveling companion floated next to him. "Can I slide down the fire pole? Can I Vegeta?"

'Oh yes…this is why.' Vegeta thought, hurrying into the firehouse. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the woman sitting at the desk, filing her nails. "I demand to see the Ghostbusters at once…stop everything at once!"

Janine slowly looked up at him. "And you would be, Short Round?"

Ghost Nappa floated over, startling Janine. "I am Nappa. And this is Vegeta…he was prison…"

"NOT THAT JOKE AGAIN NAPPA!"

"….bitch."

"…where are the (censored) Ghostbusters?" Vegeta ground out.

Janine picked up her phone slowly as Nappa looked around the firehouse. "Egon…Peter…there is a ghost and a midget here to see you."

"I am not a midget." Vegeta stated proudly. "I am an elite Saiyan warrior, a Prince among my kind, feared throughout the galaxy…"

"And barely 5 feet tall."

Ghost Nappa laughed. "oh, snap Vegeta!"

"…shut it Nappa." Vegeta muttered as Egon, Ray, Peter and Winston entered. The four men stared at Nappa as he looking at the pole, delighted.

"Vegeta! Can I slide down the pole, please?"

"Nappa, you have no body…" Nappa looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, slide down the (censored) pole."

"Oh boy!" Nappa exclaimed, floating up to the top and sliding down. "Weeeeee!"

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Peter commented.

Egon nodded. "Hello there, I amd Dr. Egon Spangler, and these are my associates Dr. Ray…"

"I don't care if you are friggen Mother Teresa…I want you to excerise this stupid ghost from me!" Vegeta roared.

Peter scoffed. "Now listen here, little boy, it isn't nice to talk that way to adults."

Vegeta grit his teeth. "I could destroy you all with one flick of my finger, so I will talk to you however I please."

Egon turned to Ray. "What are you getting for a reading on our muscle bound friend."

Ray held up the PKE scanner to Nappa. "We are delaing with a Level VI Upper torso specter."

"Look Vegeta, they got one of those new Gameboys! I want to play Terris!" Nappa grabbed the scanner from Ray's hands, frowning as it shattered. "oooo…I think I broke it Vegeta? Do you think they will be mad?"

"The ghost seems to know you." Winston stated, eyeing Nappa uneasily.

"He was a travel companion of mine…not by choice, mind you." Vegeta stated.

Ray nodded. "Crossing over sure did a number on his brain."

"No, he was always like this." Vegeta muttered.

Peter took a step forward. "So, how did your lover die?"

"He was…wait, what?"

Nappa laughed. "Did you hear that, Vegeta? He thinks we're lovers!" Nappa paused. "Hey Vegeta? Would you be the catcher or the receiver?"

Vegeta's eye twitched. "We…aren't…lovers…"

"We could be, Vegeta. The first step in admitting your true feelings is to embrace those aspects of yourself that you are uncomfortable with…"

"AAAAAA!" Vegeta roared, grabbing a proton pack from Winston. "How do you fire one of these things? I'll kill him myself!"

"Whoa there!" Peter shouted, snatching the gun back. "Listen here, Small Stuff…you need to keep that temper in line…jobs hard enough as it is."

"See, he gets it Vegeta." Nappa stated.

Egon frowned. "You don't seem that concerned with your friend being dead."

"Of course not."Vegeta panted. "I'm the one that made him that way in the first place!"

Ray looked at him in shocked. "You killed your own lover."

"WE ARE NO LOVERS!" Vegeta screamed, energy flaring up around him.

"Whoa!" Winston shouted. "Egon, he's going all Roman Candle on us!"

"Is he a ghost too?" Ray asked.

Egon shook his head. "No PKE readings…some other energy."

"Yes, some other energy…and I will show you what it is if you don't kill that annoyin ghost!"

Peter waved his hands. "Guys, private meeting?" The four Ghostbusters huddled up. "I say we do what the Representative of the Lollipop Guild says."

"I agree with Peter."

Egon nodded. "Alright then…set proton packs to 85%." They turned as one, aiming at Nappa.

"Look, Vegeta! They want to play with us! I wonder what type of game it will be…tag, freeze tag, reverse tag, speed tag…"

"Fire!" Egon shouted. Nappa screamed as the four blasts hit him, sending him flying all around. The four humans kept hold on the Saiyan ghost as he twitched, only to cry out when their blasts were repeled.

"Haha…" Nappa laughed. "That was a fun game…now it's my turn….TAG!" He rushed Winston, punching him in the gut, sending the man flying through the air. "Oh, is it my turn again…wait, I get it…this is like Wild Horses! I have to tag you all! Ok then, lets go!" Nappa went after Ray next, socking him in the gut. "Hey Vegeta, you have got to try this…they are all soft and doughy…makes punching them real easy…I could do this all day!"

Peter raised his weapon, firing at Nappa again, this time aiming for his head. Nappa cried out, flying through a wall and out of the room.

"This…is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Ray groaned.

"Tell me about it." Winston muttered.

Egon tensed. "He's coming back…full power…" The guys nodded, charging their weapons. After a moment, they let loose their blast, stringing the figure that was coming through the wall.

"We got him!" Peter laughed.

"Ray, the trap!" Egon shouted. Ray nodded, tossing the trap, and with a final cry, the Saiyan ghost was captured.

"We came, we saw, we kicked protoplasmic butt!" Peter exclaimed.

"Thank you very much." Vegeta stated. "As payment, I will not kill any of you." He raised his hand, blasting a hole in their roof, and flying away before any of them could stop him.

"Should we pursue him?" Winston asked.

"In my experience, when a figure that can fire energy from their fingers lets you live, you call it a day." Peter said. "Come on Ray, lets put this bugger away." Ray nodded, picking up the trap and making his way to the basement."

^&^&^&^

As Vegeta flew through the sky, his body felt lighter than ever. 'I am finally free…never again will I hear…'

"Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta slowly turned to find Ghost Nappa flying beside him.

"Hi."

"…you…you were captured….how…how can this be?!?" Vegeta screamed.

Nappa grinned. "I found another Saiyan ghost…he volunteered to take my place."

^&^&^&^

In the containment system in the Ghostbusters' basement, Raditz grit his teeth.

"I…hate…all of you!"

^&^&^&^

The End

^&^&^&^

vegeta geta g-g-g-g-geta vegeta geta

GHOST NAPPA YEAH

if theres something strange, in your neighborhood, guess who is it

GHOST NAPPA

if theres something wierd, and it dont look good, guess who it is

GHOST NAPPA

here we go vegeta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta you know you love me as a ghost,

vegeta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta

WHOOOO


End file.
